Something different
by Pookerella94
Summary: Makoto always thought he was his Mother's "good little merboy". Always stay away from the shore, stay away from humans. Yet after a fateful encounter in the rock pools with a human boy called Haruka, Makoto's life is turn upside down and changed forever as the two worlds clash. A coming of age Mer!AU. Makoharu.
1. Chapter 1

Makoto really shouldn't be here. He felt torn and guilty but he just couldn't help himself. His mother's words echoed through him, increasing the heaviness in his stomach.

"Don't go near the shore, okay? It's dangerous, and you have supper coming soon. It's a surprise! Now swim off and be a good little merboy for me, okay Makoto?"

Makoto was feeling the least bit of a good little merboy. He didn't mean to swim this close to the shore, honest! It was just that he was so caught up trying to chase this fish that he ended up 50 metres away from the beach. Makoto's guilt didn't lessen from his excuses. He could have just swam away and follow his mother's wishes. Yet here he was peering behind a rock towards the human on the shore, transfixed.

Makoto had never seen a human in real life. It was scary yet a little bit exciting to see one this close. They were nothing like the terrifying stories his Dad told him. Stories of ugly creatures with cold black eyes that steal merpeople while they are beaching. Living things that put sticks and barbs into tail fins just for fun. Makoto shivered at the thought, shrinking back further behind the rock, just in case those stories were true. The creature was holding a pole as it sat on a smooth boulder. Although those stories can't be fully true, as he stared at the creature. It looked just like him.

Normal eyes, normal mouth, a nose just like his. Same height with black hair that looked soft to touch. Skin a peachy colour, slightly more pale then his. Makoto thought the human was incredibly pretty. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the second skin covering the creature though, with its odd blues and cream colours. Was it some sort of fabri-

The human was gazing in his direction and Makoto felt a jolt of fear, and he plunged down into the water. The heaviness in his stomach grew twice fold. Had it seen? Makoto took a couple of ragged breathes before he rushed away, hands shaking from the adrenaline rush. Makoto didn't stop swimming until he reached home, where he instantly went to his seabed. Makoto had finally calmed down before a wish rushed through his head.

He wished that the human had seen him. He wished that it had called out. Wished that it came over to him and said hello. Makoto groaned into his bed, the guilty feeling not passing. He was already so transfixed on the pretty black haired creature.

* * *

><p>It took all of Makoto's self will and courage to go back to the shore where the human was. His curiosity overrode his overwhelming fear. The human was so foreign and so interesting. Makoto mussed that it must have been a he, as the creature had short hair. Maybe it was wishful thinking on Makoto's part, as having a friend would be nice. His mother and father were spending less and less time with him, as his mother's stomach grew and grew. Somehow his new siblings were meant to come from that stomach? Makoto couldn't really fathom it, did he really just pop out from his mum too?<p>

Makoto suddenly caught sight of the human boy, the wooden rod still in hand. From the safety of the rock, Makoto pondered on humans once again. Makoto wondered if human's had babies like merpeople do. Did they eat only fish as well? He watched the boy place the rod down.

The boy started taking the weird second skin off. Makoto felt his breath hitch, what a display. Underneath the odd colours was a body just like his, lithe and boyish. The legs, a word that his father called the two bottom fleshy bits, were so odd. Makoto leaned further away from the protection of the rock to watch the exhibit. He jolted back when he thought the boy glanced his way. Makoto let a panicked chuckle out. No, the human couldn't have seen him. Makoto counted for a few seconds before peeking behind the rock again.

The boy was calming walking into the water, a strange look on his normally passive face. Joy. A spark of fear rose in Makoto once again, he quickly took to cowering behind the rock. He heard splashing noises and Makoto was startled that the other was swimming. Didn't humans always drown when they are in water? Did their legs turn into tails instead? Makoto was scared stiff, feeling his eyes well up. His tail refused to budge, arms locked in their position on the rock. The boy was going to see Makoto and Makoto was powerless to stop him.

Then by some miracle or curse, the splashes started to go away. Then it stopped. It took a few minutes till Makoto's tail and arms responded. The human could have seen him.

'You wanted him to see you' whispered the treacherous voice in his head. And Makoto couldn't argue against it.

* * *

><p>Makoto decided he had the worse of luck. Or he was incredibly silly and stupid. He was all alone and he couldn't call out for help, he was too far away. He was terrified, in pain and he couldn't stop the tears rushing out.<p>

After chasing a fish through the underwater rock pools, right beside the shore, and he must have dislodged a stone that fell on the back of his tail. Makoto whimpered at the mere thought of the moment, a rush of pain and panic. He tried to wench the rock off, but it was too heavy to roll off and any slight movement left an excruciating throb of pain. The crushing knowledge that he could not move was terrifying. Long gone was the fish now, leaving the merboy stranded in rock pool. The tide had moved out, the rocks now scraping along his body and tail. Makoto was miserable and he just couldn't stop sobbing. He wanted his mother. He wanted his father. He wanted his seabed, his crab toy and his special shiny shells.

A noise startled the merboy from his self pity. Makoto desperately tried to blend into the brown rocks as he saw those legs in the distance on the shore. A human was there. That seemed to set Makoto into a new burst of tears. He clutched the rocks, begging for a miracle.

Footsteps then a face entered his vision and Makoto couldn't help the whimper that came out. The boy from all the other times was staring at him, eyes wide. Makoto couldn't help but stare right back. He couldn't believe it. The boy was much prettier up close. Deep blue eyes and his nose wasn't exactly like Makoto's nose as he once thought. His ears were odd too, decorative with all the swirly patterns. Moments passed and he couldn't breathe properly.

"あなた誰?"

Makoto stared blankly at the boy, who was looking expectantly at Makoto. Makoto looked left and right, then back at his hands. What did he say? Does he have to reply with something? Make conversation?

"Ah, I'm stuck…?" What a stupid response, he chided himself. The human just looked as blank as Makoto had. Suddenly he crouched, the legs bending in a weird way. Makoto shrunk back, sniffling. At least his tears had stopped, and the boy hadn't hurt him yet. Makoto's heart exhilarated at that dangerous thought. The human though simply looked at his trapped tail and then at the red scratches Makoto got from the rocks. His face was void of any real expressive emotion. His eyes were still wide though, and Makoto thought his eyes looked like they had seen something amazing but at the same time something terribly sad.

Suddenly the boy straightened up and took hold of the stone. Makoto made a shocked noise and the boy stared at him. He didn't really know how to explain that it hurt to roll it off. He tried to convey it with his eyes, begging that the boy would understand. The human gave him a soft look and Makoto flushed at the attention. All he could do now was trust the boy, and hopefully the human could remove the rock fast as his tail still throbbed with the weight of the stone.

The boy took the stone with both hands, determination on his face and lifted it up. Makoto felt a rush of happiness, quickly wrenching away his tail from the object. Lucky he did that because no sooner as his tail moved the boy dropped the stone. His face was red with exertion. He was free at last. Well, he was still stuck here till high tide.

"Thank you" Makoto crooned, looking at the human who freed him. His tail still hurt though, and he winced as he swayed it side to side. The boy was still looking at him, eyes wide and in awe. The human's hands grazed the rubbery side of his tail, seemingly entranced with such a mundane part of himself. Makoto jolted away from the boy's touch. They simply stared at each other, both shocked at the action.

The merboy couldn't believe it; he was with a real life human. He had to say something. He didn't want this to end with the high tide. He gulped down his fear and pointed to himself.

"Makoto."

The boy nodded slowly. He pointed to himself.

"Haruka."

* * *

><p>Hopefully I can stay with this story.<p>

Merman AU's are the bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto couldn't get Haruka off his mind.

Their encounter left Makoto with a storm of different emotions. He felt happy, he felt scared, he felt guilty, and he felt special. Makoto couldn't pinpoint which suited the situation better. Meeting a human in real life was something that Makoto hadn't even dreamt about, but here he was wishing to meet Haru again. He traced along the side of one of his shells, enjoying the rough feeling. His parents warned him about people like Haru. Stories of humans deceiving merpeople, tricking them and then selling them off to zoos. Makoto felt his eyes prick at the thought, but Haru wasn't like that. Haru had just been so different, and at the same time so familiar. He was nice.

Makoto had been stranded out in the rock pool for about thirty minutes after the two had met. Haru stayed with him the whole time, entranced by Makoto. The merboy felt a flush of embarrassment at the memory; he really didn't understand why he was so interesting. Haru was the human, he was the interesting one! Sadly he couldn't talk to the boy at all. He made pathetic attempts but Haru just cocked his head in confusion, his eyes were soft in understanding. If only he could converse to Haru, talk to the boy.

He was feeling awfully lonely, dreading the fact that there will be two new mouths in his household. Once he saw a baby, he's younger cousin, and he thought they looked really weird. Why would anyone love a chubby mini merperson like that? He scoffed at the idea that he looked like that when he was younger. Babies were odd.

Makoto sighed deeply. Picking up his shells he put them away on his rock shelf, and swam to the main room. His stomach growled as he smelt food, and we whisked around to the kitchen to see his father busily cut the mackerel. He daydreamed as his father worked, blankly staring at the almost calming cutting motions. Will it be a baby brother, or a baby sister? Or will it be completely different, like a big salmon? Makoto didn't mind having a salmon as his sibling. His father chuckled, Makoto felt a rush of humiliation; did he say that out loud?

"Makoto you are going to be a big brother soon." His father didn't look at him, but Makoto saw the soft smile on his face. Makoto felt hot tears brim again and gave his dad a glum look.

"I don't want to be a big brother" he sulked, "I want it to be just us three".

"Things change, life is all about change," a pause. "I'm sure you'll love them" his father's tone was almost like a lullaby. "I know you will."

Makoto picked up a chunk of mackerel and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Don't cry; please don't cry he begged himself.

"What if I don't?" Makoto couldn't stop hitch in his throat, which was closing in. He was so scared and he didn't know why. A flood of other fears came in. He was scared of them knowing about his interaction with a human. Scared that they were going to leave him after the babies were born. Scared that he would be powerless to stop them. He stared down at his tail, refusing to see his father's face. You are a good little merboy, Makoto! Good little merboy's don't cry! It didn't stop the water leaking out of his eyes however, and his attempts of stifling it were met with more hiccups.

Warm arms enveloped him, and Makoto let the flood escape him. He clung onto his dad, sobbing into his shoulder. Hands cradled his head and back, moving in soothing circular movements.

"We love you Makoto," whispered his father in his ear, in a tone that felt like home, "We love you so much. We will always be there for you, me and your mother. This baby is going to change our family, but it will be a good change." His father took his head to look eye to eye. Makoto's crying had dwelled now to only sniffles. His father's eyes had a strong stern look to them now.

"We will be there for you always, through thick and thin. Orca packs stay with their orca packs. You'll remember that, won't you Makoto?"

Makoto's tears came back with revenge and he sobbed even louder as he nodded into his dad's shoulder. He felt a warm kiss on top of his head.

"Now," his father moved away till Makoto stopped bawling, a big goofy grin on his face. "Take this to your mother, okay? She's been craving mackerel for a while. I know she'll love to see you."

* * *

><p>Makoto couldn't help but feel like he was doing something illegal as he asked for some sea cake cookies from his father.<p>

It was a day later from their talk and Makoto was already feeling guilty as he really wanted to see Haru again. He wanted to give Haru something, and hopefully they could be friends.

His father had a weary aura today; his mum had been for the last few weeks asking for all sorts of weird and exotic foods. He simply sighed, placed the cookies in a bag and handed them to Makoto. He suddenly smiled; more of a smirk Makoto would call it.

"Going to see a girl, Makoto?"

Makoto felt a flush of embarrassment and gave his dad a flabbergasted look. His father's smirk just widened at Makoto's pathetic attempts to explain that he was going to eat them later on his picnic. Or that he was just going to see his fish friends. Or he was just going to see the old sardine lady from the corner. He could see he was just digging himself a bigger hole so Makoto took quick haste to get out of the house.

"Just be careful, alright?" his father sang as Makoto bolted, gripping tightly onto the offending sea cake cookies.

Makoto glared at the cookies. He wasn't going to see a girl. He was going to see Haru. A human. Someone dangerous to merpeople. He whisked the thought away as soon as it popped up, Haru looked just like him. And he didn't hurt him when he was stranded in the rock pool, did he? The merboy reached the rock and peeked around to see if the shore was Haru-less. No, the boy was there sitting on the sand, a blank look on his face. He felt his heart race, and took a big gulp of his courage.

He slunk out from behind the rock, using the bag of cookies as a barrier. He felt torn between wanting Haru to not see he was there and wanting him to see Makoto. It was still petrifying being here in real life.

Haru was suddenly staring straight at Makoto and he couldn't help the little yelp that escaped him. His cheeks burned at the noise he made. You're a big merboy now Makoto, he repeated, not feeling at all like a big merboy.

Haru was quick to get rid of his top second skin layer and dove into the water. Makoto was now able to see how humans swam. It was loud, and it looked exhausting with all those arm movements. Makoto couldn't help but shrink back as Haru reached the rock, hauling himself on it so he could catch his breath back. He could help but gape at the fluid like motion of the movement. If it was him he would land flat on his face.

Haru startled him out of his thoughts as the boy stared straight at Makoto, and then turned his attention to the bag in the merboy's hands. Makoto brightened up as he caught Haru looking and quickly reached into the bag. He couldn't wipe the dorky smile on his face as he whipped out the cookie to show Haru. The human boy cocked his head until his eyes widened in realisation. He slowly moved his hands out and Makoto placed the cookie in Haru's hands gently. He smiled really big, hoping that the human boy would like it.

Haru instantly took a bite out of it. The cookie made a snap sound and the boy's face scrunched up like he ate a lemon. Makoto cheeks were suddenly burning. Haru didn't like it? He made them specially (secretly) for him! And he stuffed up! Haru persisted though, swallowing the bite with forced determination.

Makoto fussed even though he knew Haru didn't understand him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I must have done the recipe wrong…I- I" he was blubbering, feeling hot tears bubble out. Oh now he was crying in front of Haru, how great. That thought just made Makoto cry more.

He felt Haru's stare on his back and he moved his head up to see those soft, blue eyes. Just like the sea.

_It's okay._

Makoto stopped crying, and was amazed how he could understand Haru with just a look. Haru was truly incredible. He gave a shaky smile back, a bubbly wet laugh escaping him as Haru ate the rest of the cookie.

* * *

><p>When Makoto got home later he took a tentative bite of one of the left over cookies.<p>

It was in that moment that he swore to never cook ever again.

* * *

><p>I'm pumping these out because I can. Maybe I should make the chapters longer?<p>

Makoto is the merman because if Haru was he wouldn't want to leave the water at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto visited Haru three more times before his mother became sick. His father said that it was his new sibling ready to come to the world and Makoto frowned at that. He didn't like this sibling already as his mother looked like she was in pain. What type of person made their mum like that? He felt his eyes prick yet again, and he angrily scrubbed them away. He was already in doubt of his father's words. Was this change really going to be good?

His mother had to be rushed to a nearby cave, where a glum looking nurse shark mermaid met them. Makoto was shooed away as soon as his mother was laid gingerly on the seabed. His father seemed relaxed, but Makoto knew he was a nervous wreck.

Makoto just sat outside of the cave, playing a game of shells against himself. He really wished Haru was here, so he could show all of his shiny shell collection. Or maybe teach Haru to play. He sighed heavily, easily knocking three small shells with his big old blue beauty. The merboy was left thinking about Haru. Makoto shivered as he remembered the dreadful sea cake cookie incident. He was so determined to make it up to the human that the next time he went to the shore he brought some of his special shiny shells.

His father swam out, his normally calm face showing the first signs of stress wrinkles.

'Your mother is going to be in there a while.'

'Is she going to be fine?'

His father smiled at him. 'Yes. At the moment though, you can go play. She'll be there for a few hours though! Don't stray too far away, okay? And return before dark.'

Makoto nodded, hugged his dad, and clutched his bag to his chest.

Haruka.

* * *

><p>Haru was already on the rock, and Makoto felt a rush of happiness as he saw the boy perk up. He was here!<p>

"Haru!" Makoto called, feeling elated to see Haru there, waiting for him. It was then when he noticed the boy had a bag with him, and his curiosity picked up. The boy seemed to notice and simply plucked a cookie like thing from his bag. He placed it next to him, watching Makoto the whole time wearily.

Makoto eyed the cookie. It looked sort of like his sad attempt of sea cake cookies. It was a golden colour however, with specks of brown covering it. Makoto tenderly picked it up, glancing up for confirmation. Haru just nodded.

He took a timid bite of the cookie.

"W-wow!" gasped Makoto. It was amazing! It was gooey and so sweet; it made Makoto smile. He tried to savour the rich taste, yet he couldn't help himself. He stuffed the whole cookie in his mouth, and ate it with a quick gulp.

Haru seemed pleased with how quickly Makoto ate the cookie. He dug into his bag and laid out three more on the rock. He took one himself, chewing slowly.

Makoto gave a big grin to the human boy. This was even better then when his dad made seaweed cookies!

The two boys enjoyed their snacks in silence. It wasn't awkward at all. It was a calm and soothing silence, one that needed no words. Makoto couldn't help lick the chocolate off his fingers, not wanting to miss any of it. He felt curious eyes on him, and couldn't stop the traitorous blush from rising. He looked bashfully at Haru, who just gave him a blank, one eyebrow raised look. Haru then glanced down at the merboy's bag, eyes wide.

Makoto startled when he remembered his special shiny shells. He quickly took them out, gesturing them to Haru. His joy was stifled when Haru just stared at them. It was as if he malfunctioned. Makoto's stomach dropped. How can he be so silly? Human boys aren't interested in shells! Before he could take them away, feeling horribly dejected with tears already welling up, Haru scooped them up from his hands.

Makoto couldn't help be mesmerised by Haru. The boy was carefully shuffling the shells in his palms, rubbing slow circles on big old blue beauty. He picked it up, and held it, inspecting it in the sun. The shine of blue beauty was reflecting in his eyes, bright and incredibly blue. He looked awfully pretty like that.

The moment was swift and was over far too quickly. Haru gently placed the shells back in Makoto palms. They didn't need words to know he had enjoyed it.

They stayed at that rock until the sky was painted in blues, pinks and purples. Makoto had hopelessly tried to teach Haru how to play shells, which just ended up in a tickling match. They had swum around the rock, playing games of tag until they were both panting and out of breathe. Then, they watched the clouds drift by, just enjoying the comfortable company. The merboy caught Haru looking blissfully calm, a small smile in place.

Makoto loved every moment of it.

* * *

><p>When Makoto returned, the grumpy nurse welcomed him. She seemed warmer now, although tired. Her glumness had disappeared and her wrinkle lines had softened.<p>

'Makoto, your parents are waiting for you.' She softly took his hand, squeezing it a bit. 'Are you ready to see your new siblings?'

Siblings? Makoto numbly nodded, following the nurse back into the cave. It seemed different from this morning; the atmosphere wasn't as frantic as it was before. The glow worms from above casted an ethereal light around the cave, and he could see his mother and father. Both seemed tired, but there were smiles in their eyes. And two bundles were in his father's arms.

Makoto gulped, taking tentative steps towards them. His mother noticed and turned towards him, a worn out smile etched on her face. She seemed so happy.

'Come here Makoto.'

He swam next to them, too scared to look either of them in the eye now he was close. He could hear a chorus of gurgles from the bundles. His stomach did back flips. His new... siblings. Two of them. His hands suddenly felt clammy, not only was he now a big brother, he was now a big brother of two now!

He felt his mother's warm hands cupping his cheek, snapping him out of his inner turmoil. Makoto glanced up. His mother's eyes were the same shade of green they were always though, but Makoto swore he saw them gleaming.

Both of them stayed there for a while in comfortable silence. She then guided Makoto's forehead to her lips, then slowly let them go.

'You're such a brave boy, Makoto.'

He gave a weak smile back.

'You want to see your new brother and sister?' his father asked softly, and Makoto turned towards the two new alien bundles. He swam closer, keeping a safe distance from them. He tentatively touched the coral pink bundle, which _squirmed_.

Makoto let a yelp out, pulling back like he was burnt. He heard his parent's chuckle, and Makoto suddenly felt silly from his outburst. Then his father opened the two bundles.

Makoto felt like time had stopped. Pair of turquoise and brown eyes was peering up back at him. He felt confused; these were going to be his new siblings? But he felt his heart ache for them; they were so cute but rather weird looking things.

'Their names are Ran and Ren.' His father said while readjusting the blue bundle. He glanced towards Makoto, the mischievous glint in his eyes unnerved Makoto.

'Do you want to hold them?'

Makoto rigorously shook his head, almost giving himself whiplash. His parents laughed louder, a warm, bubbling sound. Although he was still nervous around the two new additions to his family, he felt giddy, drunk off his father and mother's happiness. He laughed as well.

The sound of their laughter filled the cave.

* * *

><p>Makoto wasn't laughing now. It's been three nights and Ran and Ren didn't seem to understand the concept of sleep.<p>

He sighed heavily. Right now he was at the rock, idly staring up at the blue sky, watching the seagulls sly around. His mood wasn't lifted up by the fact that he hadn't been able to meet up with Haru at all. Three days weren't that long, he supposed, but he still felt an empty hole in his tummy.

He grumbled. He wished he could talk to Haru. See if he had annoying siblings that cried all night and kept his parents busy.

He heard splashing and he instinctively jumped down from the rock, although quite clumsy. He peered from behind, and let a sigh of relief. Yes, it was Haru. Yet, he too looked tired.

Makoto watched as Haru gracefully lifted himself from the water. He had a pouch with him which seemed pretty full. Makoto gave Haru a smile, which Haru smiled softly back. He seemed apologetic. Makoto clambered onto the rock next to the black hair boy, quizzly looking at the pouch. Haru followed his eye sight, and quickly reached in. Makoto felt his stomach lurch in hunger. Those delicious cookies!

'Thank you!' he blubbered, taking one of the cookies. It seemed that the boy understood, and nodded. It was quiet for a while, and Makoto was feeling oddly giddy being able to sit next to Haru so casually. They ate their cookies in silence, and Makoto couldn't wipe the silly smile off his face.

'Makoto.'

The merboy jumped, letting a (very manly, thank you) squeak out. He could see Haru raising an eyebrow at him, and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Haru merely shrugged and pulled out a clear container. Makoto watched in rapt concentration as the human pulled out... a colourful flaky thing? It looked like the seaweed scrolls that Dad loved reading.

Haru simply pointed to the cover, and then pointed at him. Makoto looked at the cover; a drawing of a fish mermaid was staring back at him. Oh! Humans had things about fish mermaids?

Haru seemed to plough ahead, his blue eyes dead set on flicking through the flakes. He then stopped at a certain page, and Makoto stared in wonder at all the colours of gold and blue. He saw an image of an octopus mermaid, turning a mermaid into... a human?

Makoto felt a flush of excitement. People could do that? Merpeople can turn into... humans? Makoto tentatively took hold of the drawing, the dryness a weird feeling under his hands. He looked at Haru, who was staring hard at Makoto. He yet again pointed to the transformation, then at Makoto.

He felt shocked. He... Haru wanted him to become human? He felt his cheeks flare up yet again, a ruddy red reaching up to his ears. He hurriedly gave Haru back then hid his face into his hands. Haru...

Then a sudden flush of sadness filled his body. What about Mother and Father? What about... Ran and Ren? Although he still hasn't warmed up to them very well...

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and whipped up to see Haru giving him a concerned look. Makoto gave a weak smile back, shook his head and looked at the book. The boy seemed to understand his worries, and gave a noise to point that out.

There was an easy tension in the air now. The sky didn't seem as blue as it did before, either, now clouded. Makoto peeked at the human, who was gazing in the distance at the shore, looking rather bored. But... the merboy felt a certain sadness from him. It made Makoto's heart hurt.

He reached for the book, and Haru gave him a startled, confused stare. Makoto gave him his biggest, warmest smile. _I'll try my best to find a way, okay?_ The tension seemed to melt away. Haru merely nodded, meek and... shy? Makoto couldn't help the blush rising to his again.

He was going to find a way to become human, or at least be able to talk to Haru.

* * *

><p>I'm alive. Now Makoto tries to find a way to be able to communicate with Haru :D I have not edited this, so apologies for weird phrasing if you see it. Don't hesitate to point it out!<p> 


End file.
